The Relations of Sesshomaru
by LustChantay
Summary: 100 Word Drabbles depicting Sesshomaru's various experiences and encounters.
1. Flight

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**Title: Flight**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxAh-Un**

**

* * *

**They were a remarkable pair; magnificent beasts in the air.

Taking leave of the earthbound in order to neighbor with the sky bound.

Down below, the ground pouted and huffed. Once again it couldn't keep them.

Up above, the sky's pillows parted and pushed them in rapture. It was their turn to possess them.

Lightning crashed, and glory flew.

He was fear in and of itself….but his ride liked to make an entrance.

Ah-Un never complained about his position, he was his master's flying stead.

The audience below, hanyou and human alike couldn't deny that they made a frightening scene.


	2. League Of Their Own

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: League of their own**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxAyame**

"The wolf?"

"_I_ am a wolf, after all."

"Hn"

"It's good to see you"

"Hn"

"I'm glad- no_ we're_ glad Naraku is finally defeated"

"Hn"

"Just as talkative as ever I see."

Nods

"I'll be on my way."

"Koga is a heedless, overconfident fool."

"And I'm a plain, made for caves, not castles wolf."

"Hn"

"It was good to see you again."

"Hn. That it was."

They went their separate ways, her to her wolf, and him off to ponder why yet another woman he had become enraptured with was not in his league.

Or was he not in theirs…


	3. Kill to Protect

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Kill to Protect**

**Genre: Action**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxBand of Seven**

* * *

When Sesshomaru first encountered The Band of Seven it was then he understood the difference between an execution and a slaughter.

Sesshomaru, known for delivering a swift execution to anyone who unwisely chose to block is way, and accused of his own brand of cruelty, vengeance, and murder on demand.

He couldn't identify with The Band of Seven's casual slaughter.

Feel Good Killing.

The Band of Seven possessed an inbred hormone that consumed their human constitution, and replaced it with a lust fit for a monster.

They killed aimlessly.

Not to conquer, not to possess, and defiantly not to protect.


	4. Goshinki's Resolution

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Goshinki's Resolution**

**Genre: Action**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxGoshinkixInuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha and his assorted followers were well known in the land for their charitable burials for any human they would come across after a village fell prey to a Yokai.

Right now they were wishing they had always extended that same courtesy to demons.

Goshinki's tangible hate poured forth seeping and pulsing through the atmosphere, seeking restitution, longing for a medium to aid him in his quest.

Inuyasha learned that day, never leave a slain Oni's head around for just anyone to pick up.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Tokijin.

Goshiniki conceded, confident in his resolve, and his new master.


	5. Overthrow

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**Title: Overthrow**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxInutaisho**

**

* * *

**"My Lord!"

The Keeper of the West slowed his gait.

"What is it Motoharu"; a trusted officer.

"I have information regarding the enemy's whereabouts." Motoharu seemingly had more to say.

"And… I know you did not just track me down to tell me something my senses could."

"You have another that wishes to challenge you if you are to make it back from this battle, my Lord."

"Who"

"Master Inutamashii, my Lord."

The Great Dog Leader digested the information with a show of little surprise.

"Your orders, my Lord."

"First, let me deal with Ryukotsusei. Then… I will _**handle**_ "Sesshomaru".


	6. Inuyasha's Decision

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Inuyasha's Decision**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxInuyasha**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha tired of trying to decipher what his brother thought of him.

From DIE half breed to nonchalantly walking away deeming him not worth eradicating anymore.

It was confusing.

It was emotionally draining (not that he would admit that to anyone)

And it was affecting what he came to know as occasional sword practice.

He watched Sesshomaru walk away from their group after an uncharacteristic save per Tenseiga.

He came to a decision.

No more warring with his _elder. _

One never would know when he might need a favor, now that he knew his brother could use the damn thing.


	7. Traits

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Traits**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxIzayoi**

**

* * *

**

Drawn by the distinct smell of a hanyou, and a familiar human, Sesshomaru came across Izayoi's guard manned palanquin.

"Inutamashii", she acknowledged.

"I am the one known as Sesshomaru."

"Forgive me." She would get to the point. "Are you here to see your brother?"

"Mortal, what use is a hanyou to me?"

"Then why have you come? You are not known to be seen this far east."

"He smells of father."

"He has his eyes", Izayoi commented dreamingly.

"For his sake you better hope he has even a minute trace of his formidability. Golden eyes will not keep him alive."

* * *

I think I am starting to make the drabbles of the past connect into a story. Reviews Appreciated!


	8. Changes

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Change**

**Genre: Drama/Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxJaken**

In case their is some confusion, these are extremely random drabbles, the ones that I am writing involving Sesshomaru's past may connect to a story later on.

I made up the name Inutamashii...I just put Inu=dog, and tamashii=soul, together. Basically Sesshomaru's birth name was Inutamashii, but he decided to branch out on his own, and give himself a name he felt that best described what he was trying to be.

* * *

He had needed a change.

The structure his life had known was coming down around him.

The yokai were getting way to bold, his mother was far too placid, and his father was slowing succumbing to the latest yokai weakness… human females.

So he had taken to moving about.

He would make a new life for himself.

Show what _**he **_was capable of.

He would put the yokai back in there place, he would show Japan he had _**no**_ weakness.

Yokai perfection.

Inutamashii had no soul.

"What is your name, I need to know!", cried his journey's newest addition.

Sesshomaru.


	9. Sword Fetish

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Sword Fetish**

**Genre: Action**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxJakotsutou **

**

* * *

**

Strike one was like a musical chain singing a song of death, he wish he would have had time to appreciate it, but he had to dodge it.

Strike two called out to him, they danced, the background noise dead just as it's wielder.

Strike three was not his, but the song was still so pure in its delivery, he had to quickly snap out of its spell before someone got hurt.

Strike four he then decided that the musician was not worthy of such a piece.

Strike five and he had to admit Jakotsutou was a pretty impressive sword.

* * *

Jakotsutou was Jakotsu's sword


	10. Sesshomaru's Ward

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Sesshomaru's Ward**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxKaede**

**

* * *

**

Kaede was known for possessing a strong backbone. She was not one to shy from a stronger opponent whether it be a demon or samurai.

But she had to admit she was a wee bit nervous to confront Inuyasha's brother with her proposition.

She would assume it would be common sense that a yokai male and a human female traveling together was not….appropriate.

She had no doubt that she was being cared for, and it was obvious to her that his feelings ran _**deep**_.

She just hoped Inuyasha would be around when she bid the girl to stay with them.


	11. Passing Fancy

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Passing Fancy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxKagura**

**

* * *

**

Women had never been at the forefront of his mind, but they necessarily didn't take a back seat either. If they tumbled along the course and didn't persist in blocking the way, he would allow it.

But this one made one too many attempts to assert herself.

Never apologizing and always wanting. As if he could be charmed into having a woman swallow up is way.

It wasn't until the end he realized that she had no intentions in engulfing his trail.

She simply wanted the freedom to float through his path…riding through a summer's breeze upon a windblown feather.


	12. Power Hungry

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Power Hungry**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxKaguya**

**

* * *

**Kaguya was a creepy bitch. She always had been…

Dressed up in a fancy body, she gained power through consuming her foes. She even tried to get his power, though through a means more… personal.

She was ridiculous. Her attempts at world domination were pathetic, as her attempts at trying to find similarities in each other. Just because you managed the moon, and he had one on his forehead were not great arguments for compatibility.

He was just glad Inuyasha had to deal with her; he had enough to worry about with her copy cat Naraku attempting to absorb him.

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't remember Kaguya was the bad guy (or shall I say gal) in Inuyasha Movie 2 Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**


	13. Conceit

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**Title: Conceit**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SesshomaruxMukotsu**

**

* * *

**Yes he was conceited; he would spurt out arrogant verbiage all the time.

Even when it appeared his opponent had scored more points, he would make it seem like he was allotting them a handicap.

Just like that poison user, he prolonged the act of killing him just so he could savor the look on the zombie's face when he realized his high end poison didn't affect him.

He even thought to let out a few coughs just to make him think it was working, but instead he just resorted to the normal self praise he constantly reigned on himself.


End file.
